Charmed
by JennJH85
Summary: It's Charmed, Inuyasha style, not to mention my own. i dont own them just use them in stories. It will be IYKAG, SANMIR and RINSess.
1. Chapter 1

Charmed: Chapter One Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Charmed.  
Summary: Three sisters come together for their destiny, suck at summaries so bear with me. Also I stick to my storyline, not the original, don't like then tough. Flames are welcome, don't make them to harsh please, compliments are praised.

The funeral was an intimate affair, basically family only, and that is the way that the three sisters, now together wanted it. Their grandmother, was a private person and would not want a huge funeral for herself. Her life was one that she did not do anything no one else did. At least, that is how she made it seem, and that is how her three granddaughters were led to believe. They were about to find out, on a stormy night, that they had a destiny that awaited them, one that their grams tried to shield them from and lost her life for that belief. Sango Halliwell, Kagome Halliwell, and Rin Halliwell all stood in the rain, watching as their grams, Kaede, was buried. 'Why?' Kagome thought, ' I thought she was getting better'  
Her sisters had the same thoughts going through their heads as they made their way back to the manor that was now theirs to keep. Kagome unlocked the door, and walked inside, allowing her sisters pass her as she closed the door. The youngest, Rin, looked over the house that she had not seen in years. "Man, grams didn't like to dust did she?" Rin said, pushing her long tresses over her shoulder, trying to lighten the mood.  
"Whatever." Sango said, "So who is going to live here"  
"I am." Kagome said, "Grams would have wanted it, after all this house has been in our family for generations"  
"I guess I will too." Rin said, "I have good memories in this house"  
"Like when the police brought you home for shoplifting." Sango replied, "Grams was pissed, but then again, she never raised her voice"  
"She was always patient with us," Kagome said, "Even if we did not have patience with ourselves"  
"Well," Rin said, yawing, "It is late, and I have class tomorrow, so goodnight, I will take my old room"  
"Yeah, I have a photo shoot to do tomorrow." Sango said.  
They all went to bed, hoping they could get through tomorrow without their crazy emotions getting in the way.  
Sorry so short for first chapter, my next one will be longer. 


	2. Chapter 2

-1**_Charmed: Chapter Two_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them at all, that is Rumiko Takahashi that does. I don't own Charmed either.**

**The following morning Kagome was the first to wake up, and she slowly made her way to the kitchen for some morning coffee. As the smell filled the air, the other two siblings trudged into the kitchen for their own cup of coffee. **

"**Kags," Sango said, "Do you have to go to work at the club today?"**

"**Yeah," She replied, "The club does not run itself you know."**

"**I have to go and finish my column up at the newspaper" Rin replied, "Jaken is going to kill me if is not on his desk by printing time."**

"**No work for me today." Sango said, "I was supposed to have a photo shoot today but my editor just called and gave me the day off, due to our death in the family."**

"**I still have my afternoon class," Rin said, "Could I borrow your car then?"**

"**As long as you put gas in it," Sango said, "Unlike last time."**

"**Anyway," Kagome interjected, always the in between, "Have ya'll tried to get up in the attic, that is where grams was last."**

"**You must be mistaken," Sango said, "Grams always told us that that door was jammed and could never be opened."**

"**Still," Rin said, "I may check it out before I leave. ." **

**She never finished her sentence as she bolted up the stairs to the attic to find it opened. The other two sisters ran up after her, shouting at her to stop, that it was useless. When Kagome and Sango finally caught up to her, they were shocked that she was already looking at an old book with an old symbol etched into the cover. Fascinated at the object, all three of them stared at it, transfixed by it, and unable to move.**

"**This is really getting creepy." Rin said, opening the book to the first page, which was a prayer.**

"**Let's read it." she continued, "What harm could it do?"**

"**Uh, we don't even know what this book is," Sango counteracted, "It could be some weird cult thing."**

"**In our grandmother's attic?" Rin persisted, "Come on guys, I have a good feeling about it."**

"**Your feelings get us into trouble," Kagome said, "Which I need to get going."**

"**I may be the youngest, but please just this once, listen to me." Rin begged. **

**Both older siblings looked at each other and then at their younger sister. Kagome sighed in resignation, while Sango just looked utterly defeated by Rin's puppy pout. **

"**Can we at least wait until I get off of work tonight?" Kagome said, "I really need to get to my club."**

"**Fine," Rin pouted "But you better be home on time." **

**Kagome pushed her black hair behind her ear, brown eyes saying she needed to go. She finally left the one room that she didn't know that she would be in so many more times. Sango also left to get some more sleep, not getting any last night due to the day's events. Rin stayed behind, to interested in the book to just put it down. She felt drawn to it, almost as if there was a magical connection to the book.**

**EVENING: AROUND MIDNIGHT**

**Kagome slowly walked into the manor, clearly exhausted from the night's work; however, Rin was bubbling with excitement because she had been studying the book all day. Sango looked ready to kill because Rin had been bugging her all day with that incantation she was wanting to read.**

"**Let's just get it over with," Sango said, "I can't take her babbling anymore."**

**They all went up to the attic together, and took the book out and placed it on a pedestal, then opened it up. **

"**Are ya'll ready?" Rin said.**

"**Yes," both of them replied.**

"**_Hear now the words of the witches the secrets we hide in the night, the oldest of gods are invoked here, the great work of magic is sought. In this night and in this hour we call upon the witche's power. Bring your powers to we sisters three. We want the power, give us the power._" they all replied in unison.**

**Suddenly the chandelier above their heads began to shake, and a bright light engulfed them and surrounded them. As it disappeared, all three sisters looked at each other, knowing in their minds and hearts that something was definitely different. **


End file.
